Together Again On Deck
by UnbiologicalTwins4Life
Summary: Maria Johnson and Sofia Martinez are twins but not separated at birth, more like when they're parents died in a car accident. They were left to grow up without each other until their senior year of high school when both girls are sent to Seven Sea's High.


Chapter One:

**a/n: **

**so this is me and Icey/Meg/Meggy-Moo/Megmi's first fic together! yay!**

**We hope you enjoy it! **

**Xoxo,**

**LexidaLou & Iceprincess013**

**Maria's POV:**

Senior year. That's the year everyone looks forward to throughout high school. It's supposed to be the best part of your high school career. Spending your senior year at Sea School on a cruise ship? Yeah. I'd say that qualifies.

I was filled with mixed emotions of excitement and sadness as I got ready to board the SS Tipton at the dock in LA. I was sad to be leaving my Aunt Abby and my Uncle David who have pretty much raised me since my parents died in a car crash when I was three.

I was excited to be able to spend my last year of high school on a cruise ship. Traveling all over the world, enjoying the luxuries of a cruise. Who wouldn't want to go to school on a boat? I could study while I was in the pool!

"Be sure to write us as often as you can!" My Aunt Abby said as she hugged me good-bye. "We want to hear all about your new school and the boat! Oh! And all the exotic places you visit! You are going to have so much fun! We're so happy for you!" She had tears forming in her eyes.

"I wish I had had the opportunity to travel the world when I was your age. We're really going to miss you Maria." Said my Uncle David. I had only seen him cry once in my entire life, and that was at my grandma's funeral; but as he hugged me good-bye, I saw a single tear run down his cheek. I was really going to miss them.

Picking up my suitcase I headed to where all the other passengers were boarding the SS Tipton. I couldn't wait to start my new adventure. I was just about to get in line when someone ran into me, knocking me to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Said the girl that had run into me.

"Oh it's no problem. Oh wow, how many bags do you have?" I asked her. She had tan skin, a few shades lighter than my own, and hazel eyes that, looking more closely, I realized were actually really green. She also had medium length wavy brown hair.

"A lot." She said with a small laugh. I helped her pick up some of her bags and handing them to her, she fixed her glasses.

"Well I would help you but I need to check in." I said with a smile.

"Oh yeah no problem. See ya." The girl replied.

Looking back on it, I should have realized how much she looked like me. I'm not very observant.

**Sofia's P.O.V.**

"Calme a la abuela, nos pondremos allí a tiempo." I said to my grandmother in Spanish.

What I said translates to 'Calm down grandma, we will get there on time,' in English. I usually only speak Spanish to my grandmother, who I live with because she isn't the best English speaker. So it really is a good thing that I have lived with my Spanish speaking grandparents since I was three, because, because of that I am completely fluent in Spanish.

"Ninguna Sofía, no calmaré, corremos tarde, y su abuelo ha decidido tomar su tiempo dulce bueno." Abuela replied.

Yes I call my grandmother Abuela, it is the Spanish word for grandma, I also call my grandpa Abuelo. Which is kind of confusing for non-Spanish speaking peoples, but it is normal for me. Spanish may sound like total gibberish to most people, but I understand it perfectly. What Abuela said would've been this if it would've been English: 'No Sofia, I will not calm down, we are running late, and your Abuelo has decided to take his good sweet time.' Yeah, that defiantly sounds better in Spanish.

"Abuelo, please stop her." I groaned to my grandfather.

Don't get me wrong I love both of my grandparents, but sometimes I just want to get a gun and shoot the both of them. But thankfully I managed to get them to let me attend a boarding school on a cruise ship for senior year.

"Alba, amor, calma. Prometo que nos pondremos allí a tiempo. Si no hacemos le tomaré a aquel resturant italiano que usted ama." Abuelo said to Abuela (okay, maybe that is confusing...). Basically Abuelo was bribing Abuela with a meal at the Italian restaurant in LA that she loves.

"Alessandro, mejor nos ponemos allí a tiempo, porque pediré que lasaña cara." Abuela replied. She was just telling him that he better be right, or else she would order the expensive lasagna, and believe me, it's amazing how expensive lasagna can be.

"Can we please just go already, we are almost at the dock anyways, and we have to be there in ten minutes, and we are only five minutes away." I replied with another groan.

We had been sitting in my grandparents car, for the past hour, heading from our small neighborhood in San Diego to LA. We should've gotten at the port forever ago, but Abuela was running late as usually and then she got mad at Abuelo and me because it was so obviously our fault that we were running late because of her.

"¿Qué era que mi pequeño grillo?" She asked me in Spanish. For those of you who don't know Spanish, she said 'What was that my little cricket.' Abuela has been calling me her little cricket ever since I was little, and I really have no idea why, it's kind of weird. Actually it's really weird.

"Abuela, I know that you understood me, you understand English, you just don't usually speak it." I replied in straight English.

I swear my Abuela doesn't realize that if you've lived in an English-speaking country for more then half of your life you should probably start speaking the language. Thankfully Abuelo was raised in America, and he actually speaks very fluent Spanish and English, which is why he is the Spanish teacher at the high school I used to attend.

"Alessandro, what is wrong with this girl, she is so disrespectful, just like her mother." Abuela said in a very thick Spanish accent, proving that she can speak English, she just chooses not to.

"What about my mother?" I asked Abuela. See that's the other thing about my Abuela, she is just about always assuming that when she speaks to Abuelo that I can't hear her. I swear that woman is going senile, way sooner then she is supposed to.

"Nothing. Oh look at that we're here, on time." Abuela said in her thick accented English as our old car pulled into the parking lot of the dock.

"Hallelujah!" I shouted happily and sarcastically.

This of course led to Abuela reprimanding me in Spanish about how I shouldn't say things like that unless I was in church. My grandparents are devote Catholics, which of course makes me a 'devote Catholic' and that is in air quotes for a reason. I go to our local Catholic church every Sunday, but I think that when I'm older I will probably turn to a more lax church, like the Methodist church, but who knows, I may end up staying Catholic.

"Prometo que no lo haré otra vez abuela." I said to Abuela as I rolled my eyes. I was basically promising her that I wouldn't ever say Hallelujah again. "Well I have to go now; I mean I really don't wanna miss the boat. I can check in and everything by myself." I replied.

Abuelo had parked the car and I had gotten out with my grandparents and had started to get my suitcases from the trunk. I had two large rolling suitcases, and then there was my bag of books which was huge, and then my messenger bag that I would be using as a backpack and a purse once classes started.

"¿Ah mi pequeño grillo, realmente quiere usted ir al internado en un barco de crucero? El Noroeste Alto amaría tenerle atrás para su año pasado de la escuela secundaria. Y luego usted conseguiría quedarse con nosotros, y no ser la mitad camino a través del globo." Abuela said.

What she was essentially trying to convince me not to go to Seven Sea's High School on the Sea. For some reason, my Abuela has always been extremely overprotective of me. I think it has to do with the fact that my parents died when I was only three, and she has always just wanted to shelter me and protect me from everything. She almost didn't let me go to my junior prom last year'. Thank goodness Abuelo was on board for the 'me going to a boarding school for senior year, otherwise I would be stuck at Northwest High, in San Diego, instead of on a cruise ship traveling around the world.

"Abuela, soy absolutamente positivo que quiero continuar el barco. ¡Quiero decir que esto es tan gran expierence, vamos hasta a España! Pero realmente tengo que ir, si soy otro minuto tarde yo no podría ser capaz de facturar. Amo a ustedes ambos muchísimo, y le echaré de menos dos hasta más. Le amo." I said in response.

In English what I said translated to: 'Grandma, I am absolutely positive that I want to go on the ship. I mean it is such a great experience, we're even going to Spain! But I really need to go, if I'm another minute late I might not be able to check in. I love you both very much, and I will miss you two even more. I love you.'

"Bien si usted es absolutamente positivo. Ah Sofía, le amo tanto y voy a echarle de menos tanto, y su abuelo también . Ah no puedo esperar hasta que usted venga a casa durante la Navidad." Abuela said with tears beginning to run down her cheeks as she hugged me.

What Abuela said translates roughly to: 'Well if you are absolutely positive. Oh Sofia, I love you so much and I am going to miss you so much, and so is your grandfather. Oh I can't wait until you come home for Christmas.'

I had tears running down my eyes at this point too. I was going to miss both of my grandparents so much. I gave the both of them hugs I told them both that I loved them. I then headed up the ramp that led to the entrance of the boat. I don't know if I've mentioned it, but I am a total klutz, literally, I make other klutzes look non-klutzy. It's ridiculous. So of course I ran into someone accidentally.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." I said to the girl that I had ran into.

"Oh it's no problem. Oh wow, how many bags do you have?" She asked me. She had long dark brown almost black hair, and dark tan skin. Here's eyes were hazel but they were more brown then green.

"A lot." I replied with a small laugh.

The girl handed me a few of my bags that had fallen I took them in my hands and adjusted my glasses. In addition to being a klutz, I also have medium shade brown hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes that are greener, I also have awful vision, which is why I had to adjust my thickly framed glasses. I also have contacts but I prefer to use glasses, I only use my contacts for dances and stuff like that.

"Well I would help you, but I really need to check in." She said with a smile.

"Oh yeah no problem. See ya." I replied.

I didn't even realize how much the girl and I looked alike until much later, but then again, if I had realized it, then there wouldn't be much of a story now would their?

**a/n: and thank you all for reading this. We have no idea when this will be updated, and please don't expect it to be anywhere near regular. Lolz. So I hope that everyone enjoys this and please review!**


End file.
